


Not the Worst Curse

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Series: Brogane [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Curses, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Characters, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Shiro has a special curse; Keith is happy to oblige him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I wrote this trash. I wrote this in like 30 minutes and barely edited it at all so i apologize for ...everything

The moment the door was shut, Shiro was on his knees in front of him. He looked absolutely submissive like that, looking up through his lashes at the bulge in Keith's pants. How obedient of him; he didn't even have to ask Shiro to kneel. Keith grabbed his cock through his jeans, and he could almost see the lust in Shiro’s eyes.

“You want it? Want my cock?” His voice was barely above a whisper. Shiro, however, was loud. He moaned, eyes shut as he clasped his hands together in front of himself. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the bulge just beneath where Keith’s hand was.

Shiro would do anything just to get a taste of Keith's cock. He groaned, mind wandering as he grabbed a handful of Shiro's hair. He pulled his head back until he could look into Shiro's dark eyes, pupils blown up so far that the brown in his eyes was barely visible.

He knew it was just a curse. The day they figured out how to break this curse all of this would end. That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy fucking his brother senseless until then. Especially when he would eagerly drop to his knees on command.

Keith used his free hand to undo the zipper on his jeans. He let them fall to just below his hips, freeing his thick cock. The noise Shiro made was desperate, his lips parted slightly in anticipation. He was particularly excited today, probably because they hadn't fucked yesterday. Who was Keith to keep him from getting what he wanted? He let go of Shiro's hair, watching him surge forward almost immediately.

He needed no invitation to suck him off. He took Keith down his throat with ease, showing months of practice in his movements. His hands gripped Keith's thighs as he bobbed back and forward. His jaw was forced wide as he took Keith all the way to the base, face pressed against his pelvis as he sucked eagerly.

Keith let his hand sit in Shiro's hand as he sucked him off. He was always so excited to be on his knees for Keith; if he didn't know better, he'd have to say Shiro had a thing for giving head.

He could see how wet Shiro was, the darkening patch of fabric over his crotch giving him away. Keith pulled back, groaning as his cock came out of Shiro's throat with a wet sound. He stepped around Shiro, not bothering to look back at him. He’d follow, he always did. He loved sucking Keith off, but he loved getting filled more.

Keith sat down on his bed, laying back with a sigh. He looked up to see Shiro crawling across the floor on his hands and knees, staring up at Keith as if he were divine. He climbed on the bed and got to work undoing his pants almost immediately. Shiro fumbled with the zipper for a moment, and his frustration showed. When Keith rested a steadying hand on Shiro's arm, he stopped shaking.

Beneath his jeans were Keith's favorite pair of panties. They were sheer and purple, decorated with black lace. On the front and back there were small black bows, and there were two other bows above each leg hole. Shiro always looked like a present just for him in those. He wanted to see him ride his dick in those; no matter how many times he did it, it was still his favorite thing at the end of the day.

“C’mon babe, ride me. I know you want to.” Keith cooed, hands creeping up the back of Shiro's thighs, squeezing his ass. He tensed and moaned, eyes sliding shut as he moved to straddle Keith's hips. His thick cock pressed against the front of Shiro's panties until he pulled them aside just enough that the head could slip inside of him.

Shiro threw his head back, legs tensing as he sat fully on Keith's cock. He saw the telltale bulge in his stomach, proof of Keith's heritage. He loved being so full, filled up so completely as his cunt twitched around Keith’s dick. He lifted his hips before rocking them back slowly.

Fucking tease. He would always do this, only play around until Keith got rough. He sank his fingers into Shiro's soft hips and thrust up into him. He gasped, lips parted in a choked moan. Keith rolled his hips up, fucking his wet cunt harder and faster until Shiro was quivering. His eyes were rolled back, and his body rocked with each thrust.

Shiro was hardly aware of Keith flipping them, pinning him to the bed. All he could think of was his cock pounding into him, filling him until he could barely breathe. Each gasp and moan was higher pitched than the last as his pussy clenched harder. 

“Keith, god, Keith yes yes _yes oh god Keith_.” His voice was barely a squeak as he came. Shiro's hips jolted up, rocking into Keith's unrelenting thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. Keith gripped Shiro's thighs harder, fucking him faster, deeper, desperate to see his brother lose it.

When he finally came, Shiro whined as his body convulsed again. He always came when Keith did, the warmth of his cum filling him always driving him over the edge. Keith's hips rolled slowly as he came, letting most of his cum spill inside of Shiro. He pulled out, hand around the base of his cock as he jerked off, the last of his cum dripping on Shiro's stomach. He pushed up his shirt enough that he was able to cover Shiro's breasts with cum. Shiro shivered, biting his lip as Keith finished.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Shiro's lips, sucking his bottom lip until it was swollen. He could smell the sex on Shiro's skin, the smell of sweat and Keith's cum that he adored. He sat back and watched the cum drip out of Shiro's abused pussy, smiling growing.

“Thank you.” Shiro’s voice was soft, barely there. Keith sighed as he shifted off of him, laying beside Shiro in bed. He wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist, pulling him close as he nuzzled his bruised neck.

When he woke it would be back to searching for a cure to the curse. Something in Keith didn’t want them to find it; he wanted to continue their little routine, Keith filling Shiro with his cum day after day. Shiro moaned softly, rolling onto his side as he slipped into unconsciousness. Keith smiled, staring at the back of his brother’s head as he drifted off. Whatever they found, so long as he could have Shiro the outcome didn’t matter.


End file.
